They're All The Same
by BakaMelon
Summary: Troublesome, Troublesome, Troublesome!


-- Made for sakushika. Don't bother me about this pairing! I don't really watch Naruto. --

She stared up at the moon. She did it often. She wondered when she'd become an adult. When her life would be honored to one person, and him only. Her hair was long, and it was the light as a cherry blossom, hence her name.

/flashback/

It was her first time and she was young.

Her body stiffening, wobbling, crashing into the wall. Maybe they all got too drunk.

Her head hovering over what used to be Sasuke, that is until he was drunk. Her eyes closed, and she leaned back opening them again. Close, open. Close, open. They lowered, and her body moved backwards until it crashed into a wall- No, it crashed into Shikamaru. " Sa-sa ru.. Ku.. ku.. Uhm." With a hesitating growl she loudly mentioned "That's not how you say my name."

He pulled her into a different room. Her eyes could remember the blanket and couch. "Do- are you. Wha.." His hands faster then her speech. He sat her in front of him, both drunker than they could expect. "A-ano." She whispered, He growled lightly. "Troublesome. Teach m.. Me. How.. to say.. n-name." She could still hear the distant chattering of the sober ones, and the loudly playing music. She pursed her lips, trying to get him to follow along in the vowels of her name. "Sa." He stuttered with his words- She noticed. "S-s-sa." Her lips dropped giving a loud "Kuuuuuuu" noise. She knew very well he knew how to say her name and she knew very well his eyes were on her mouth. "I give up." He growled. She leaned in closer moving her lips in the motion of her name before she said it loudly. "Sa.. ku.. raaa-ah.."

His lips covered hers.

She held back a gasp and when she couldn't hold it back anymore she let it out while he drew it in. He pulled away grabbing her elbows and tossing her beneath him before shifting on top. Sakura whined and wriggled underneath him, "W-wait." She managed before his mouth roughly pressed against hers. Shikamaru pulled back and in a hasitly growl he mumbled "Silence, You w-women speak to .. much." His hand pulled away at all the clothes she wore, his eyes watching her expression, as she laid motionless. "..B-b-baka.." Sakura whimpered. His mouth roughly kissed her newly exposed neck, which had a sweet tasting sensation in his mouth. He lapped and bit at her redden mark he left. "Mnn." She groaned. Her head pulled away, and she whined louder. Shikamaru titled up his head, wondering what caused her louder cry.

"W-wait.." Her hand clinging to his face desprate to push him off. "Mn.." She moaned, as his fingers found somewhere else to lay. He wasn't right for her. Or maybe he was. She didn't quite know. Her hand slide up to his hair which had been let down, and he growled again when she pulled at his hair. Shikamaru wasn't the one to complain, but couldn't she find something else to pull other than his hair? His mouth began dragging kisses down to her chest until her reached her breast were he suckled at her nipple. "No, no.. A-ah." His fingers ran in and out of her, moving quickly and faster when she became more slick easying his pace. His free hand cupped the breast his mouth attacked, and with a rough bit he softly lapped at it. Sakura loudly cried at this, moaning with the way his fingers played and thrusted at her opening.

She whined and writhed, "Don't tease, it's not nice." Sakura moaned arching her hips into his hand, "Do you like it?" Shikamaru groaned, somewhat unaware of what she was liking due to his lack of concentration. Moving his mouth to her neck he gradually started a new mark, biting hard and lapping at the redden mark on her soft neck. She shook her head wildly, "Ow.." Sakura began a steady pace with his fingers, moving forward when he hit her sweet spot, hoping he would play at it, or better yet, notice it.

In an instant his fingers stopped, retracting a hiss from her, and he lifted her, Her back arched and within minutes her arms swung around him and her nails dug at him. Her teeth bit at his neck, and her throat only consisted of moans and whines. His hands gently gliding up her waist and back down soothingly tried to relieve her of the moments pain, but at last he couldn't wait. Sakura gave a loud yelp, while he rammed in. "A-ah, D-don't b-be.. so.. rough!" She cried. Pulling out then roughly thrusting back in made their body heat rise. Continous gasps left Sakura's mouth with each thrust. Shikamaru became more desprate with his thrusts nearing his end. "Shi.. Sh.. Shiii..." She panted, breathing heavily, and crying out at her release, he as well pressed his head into her chest, groaning her name loudly at his release.

/endflashback/

Sakura jumped and sighed softly as small hands wrapped around her neck pulling her back. She turned around smiling at a soaken Shikamaru and a happy child who grinned happily at his mother. "Did you take a bath?" She asked lovingly, nuzzling her cheek against the child's soft skin. He nodded softly, hugging his mother tightly. He had a great fondness for her, she was the first one he wanted to see smiling at him. Shikamaru growled and turned away, "What trouble that child is." Sakura scoffed, "_He's yours too_." She said coldly making him shiver lightly.

They had watched him peacefully drift off to sleep, but this time he stayed up. Her hand gently stroked back his dark brown hair, "What's wrong, Koi?" she asked to her wide awake child. "..ah.. ho.. how are babies made..?" he questioned curiously, while Shikamaru's face redden, Sakura's pink turned to a light pink. She knew this day would come. "They are made with love, Koi. Now go to sleep." She reassured, sliding her hand down his face and tucking him in. Once their three year old son had been put to sleep soundly they walked back to their room speechless.

After the doors closed Sakura sighed, pulling her hair out of a bun. Shikamaru growled. "Don't be so angry, so he got you wet." He growled again this time pushing her up against the wall. "That child is as trouble some as _you_." Shikamaru snapped, undoing her robes. Sakura pouted and pushed him away, "You like my trouble though." She teased. "I'm being to doubt it." She smacked his arm warningly, "You always growl and complain about being trouble, Why did you marry me if you don't like the way I act? Is it my looks or-mph." Shikamaru kissed her roughly, "Shut up. You still talk to much!" He lifted up her legs until she locked them around his waist. He tightened his grip pressing his forehead against hers.

Slide.

With a small rubbing of the eyes, the little 3 year old could clearly tell what was happening. He wasn't stupid, he was angry, how dare he touch his mother! He began a loud cry and Sakura roughly pushed Shikamaru off adjusting her robes and going to her child to comfort him.. ... And maybe explain.

"You.. Little monster!" Shikamaru growled, only earning a cold stare from Sakura.

How troublesome.


End file.
